The Rules of Hollywood
by suzie55
Summary: Rising Star Edward Cullen is trapped in a fauxmance he wants to end. While filming a movie, he's drawn to a pair of distracting brown eyes. Within the trials of a new relationship, they discover themselves and each other. AH canon pairings lemons drama


**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own my words and story and an 'Eclipse' high from the midnight screening last Tuesday.**

_**My new story 'Welcome to Paradise' posts this coming Tuesday. Please author alert me to receive a notification when it does. Oh, and visit the Twilighted Forum thread. The blinkie and banner by RoseArcadia are beyond HOT! Also, thanks to tg10782 for sexy surfer artwork too.**_

**The Rules of Hollywood Chapter 25**

**Happy Reading**.

_His arms are wrapped around my waist and though his breathing hasn't returned to its natural cadence yet, he kisses the back of my neck while whispering musings of love. "I fucking love you too, beautiful."_

**EPOV:**

We wash ourselves and after drying off, I settle onto the bed with her, naked. Neither of us can be bothered with clothes tonight. I can tell by her expression that between her mother's surprise visit and the intense shower sex, her emotions are all over the place. I sit on the edge of the bed stroking her hair as she cradles a pillow into her body, hugging it tightly. I watch as she closes her eyes not wanting to cry, but she can't help herself. "What can I do for you, Isabella?"

She doesn't open her eyes when she whispers, "I don't know."

I lift my hand from her head and her body lifts as my weight leaves the bed and I announce, "I'm going to order some food. I think we should eat."

I place the order then climb into bed, snuggling into her backside.

When the food arrives, I set it up around us on the bed and hand her a cup of soup. She looks at me. While sighing heavily, she says, "I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You can't control other people's actions. How do you feel about her showing up?"

"I," she waves her free hand in the air and answers, "…I can't process it. I can't even believe she is here…" She gasps as something triggers in her eyes. "UH! She saw the pictures!" She turns to me and says, "She saw the pictures somehow. That's how she found me. The paparazzi pics."

"So, you think she wants something from you."

"Yeah," she says this like I'm an idiot. "She definitely wants something, but what?" She eats some of her soup and brainstorms. "She must think I've got some money or something because I'm with you." She hits her head shaking it and adds apologetically, "I'm so embarrassed. Edward, you have to know what you're getting into here when you choose me."

"I know exactly what I'm choosing, Beautiful. Don't worry about me."

When we climb under the covers later that night, she quickly rolls away from me, but not for me to spoon, almost as if to distance herself. I lay there a minute with my arm resting across my forehead and exhale. I turn onto my side and then pull at her shoulder so she faces me. "You're not running this time. I'm here. We'll face this together, okay?" I'm as serious as I can be. She will not leave me over this shit.

Her eyes search my face in the faint light that the clock is projecting. I feel her breath mingling with mine and happily accept it into my lungs. I have wanted to take anything she was willing to give me from the minute we met. I see one side of her mouth lift up before she reassures me. "I'm not going anywhere. I regret that I've lost your trust, Edward." I feel calm now as she jokes, "Anyway, I am so all over that beach house of yours when we get back to LA. You should've never shown me that paradise."

We laugh in the dark easing any tension before it can solidify.

…

Brown Eyes and I ride in to work together, but immediately disperse to where we're needed. Rosalie is waiting for rehearsal time with me in my trailer. "Good morning," I say not expecting her in there.

"Good morning, Edward." She holds the script and says, "I thought we could go over our lines once or twice before the scene?"

"Yeah, sure," I grab a soda out of the fridge and plop down on the couch.

We read through twice before she lets a sad whimper slip out.

"What's wrong?" I may not love her and don't want to feed into her neediness, but I still care. I may be a bastard, but I refuse to be heartless.

"Emmett isn't on set today. I guess I was spoiled with him here all the time."

I instantly know how to cheer her up. I ask, "Have you checked our IMDB star meter lately?"

She smiles pulling her phone out to check the stats. She perks up and says, "Wow! The movie being out has really spiked my ranking. I'm up twenty-six percent. Let me check yours now." As she types, I see parts of the old Rosalie, the young un-jaded Rosalie. "Edward! You're up fifty- seven percent. Way to go Boo-Boo." I roll my eyes at her endearment for me. She starts typing again then says more disappointed, "Emmett's only up eight percent. We're going to have to work on that."

I sit up looking at her lackluster expression and ask, "How's the baby doing?"

Her eyes light up and she answers, "Good. We had our first doctor's visit on Monday. She said everything looks how they should."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, we're very excited." She pauses then adds, "Sometimes I worry about the future though. It's going to be quite the adjustment." She bites the inside of her cheek in concern.

"A happy adjustment, Rosalie. It'll be great, you'll see." We stand together heading for the door, but I stop to ponder. "Life sure has changed, huh?"

"A happy change, Edward."

By Friday night, Brown Eyes hasn't called her mother that I'm aware of and we have fallen back into our Seattle routine seamlessly. We rent some movies and snuggle tonight and I still can't believe this is my life - a happy change indeed. I fucking love normal.

…

As soon as we get into Jasper's car, Alice jokes, "What's up, cherry thief?"

"You still knocking cowboy boots with Jazz there, Alice?" I'm quick to respond.

She smirks and says, "Cowboy boots are so 2006, but we were knocking Prada before we picked you up."

"You're a dirty minx, Brandon," I say jokingly.

"Touche, Cullen," she retorts. "Touche."

I like the friendship that I've formed with Brown Eyes' best friend. She's great in so many ways, especially for Jasper. Each time I see her she feels even more a part of my family. Beautiful ruffles my hair laughing and says, "Are you two going to banter all day?"

I look back at Alice throwing her a wink, then say, "Maybe. It's kind of fun."

"Well, leave my sexual history out of it. Hear me, Alice?" she demands.

Alice puts her hands up and says, "Okay, okay." She leans around her seat and looks at Brown Eyes. "I booked you on two more jobs of mine if that's alright. So, let's make sure to check your schedule."

Brown Eyes leans forward gratefully and says, "Thanks. I can really use the work." She turns to me and happily says, "Now I have four jobs lined up. Awesome huh?"

I rub my hand across her cheek and reiterate her chosen word, "Yeah, awesome."

She places her hand on my thigh, which unbeknownst to her stirs Cockward. Her innocent gestures rouse me the most - her simple touches. I'm definitely fucking in love with this girl. That, or I've become a complete pussy. So, I like to think that I'm in love. I concentrate on baseball stats, starting line-ups, and flat beer. The flat beer does it and Cockward goes back to sleep.

'_It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight…'_

"What's up, Seth?" I answer.

"Just calling to check on you. How's it going up there in the rainy north?"

"Surprisingly, not as rainy as you'd expect this time of year."

"Seriously, dude? I could give a shit about the weather. Tell me about your fucking life, Edward."

"It's good. You know, I wrap next week. I'm heading over to watch a Mariner's game now…"

"Make sure to get your picture taken and be seen supporting the local team…"

"I will. Shit, this isn't amateur hour."

Brown Eyes attempts to look irritated, but she smiles losing her composure. She leans into the phone and breathily whispers, "Hello, Seth."

"_Well hello, lovely lady…"_ His entire tone changes when he hears her.

"Shut the fuck up. You're still talking to me. She can't hear you, you Jackass."

"_Oh…"_ Seth has started becoming more befuddled when Brown Eyes is around even over the phone. I think he has a crush on her. She knows he does. She earned his respect the morning after Hookergate when she gave him a hard time. He obviously likes to be dominated which just grosses me out.

"Edward," his tone is solid business again. "You're going to Europe the day after you wrap. The Paris premiere is on that Friday. The French press is all day Saturday. Then, the English press is on Sunday with the London premiere on Monday. You'll fly into Germany on Tuesday and do a press junket there that day…"

"Wait, where's this coming from? I thought we were only doing a US launch."

"Yeah, well my boy, we have a hit on our hands and we need to promote the shit out this dog to get it to carry us home. The studio set all this up this week. It wasn't confirmed until this morning. Rosalie will miss the French premiere because of filming, but she'll make it to London on Saturday to do the English panel discussion and then stay with us for the rest of the tour."

"Uh, I don't…" I run my hand through my hair as I lean into the phone wanting privacy from the three set of ears glued to my conversation within this car.

"Edward, pull yourself together here. You have a hit movie. Let's run this jalopy into the ground and negotiate some profit sharing on your next film." He sighs impatiently. "And, so you know, we fly to Japan after Germany for two days. You're done free and clear and fly back on Saturday. I'm not going to lie. It's going to be tough, but you can do it and it will benefit your career and the movie."

I'm silently listening to Seth mutter utterings of career benefits while looking at Brown Eyes who is contently watching Seattle zip by outside her window. "Fine. Clothes though? I'm kind of out of presentable…"

"You have five custom suits arriving with me on the plane."

"You're coming?"

"I'm trying to work my schedule out. If I don't, the suits will be sent on the private plane the studio is sending for you."

Jasper turns into the parking area and is directed to the reserved garage parking for box holders.

"I've gotta go. Just send me an email with the itinerary in it."

"Hey man, life's good, cheer up and have fun at the game."

He hangs up and Jasper asks, "So a press tour?"

All three of them look at me, but I only care about the brown eyes next to me in the car. "Yeah, a side effect of my job. It's only a week though."

She takes my hand in hers gently squeezing it and whispers to me, "I'll be waiting for you at home."

"You don't want to come with me?" _Please want to come with me._

"I don't finish until Saturday then I fly back on Sunday for one of my jobs that Wednesday. I can't, babe." She rises up on her hands and kisses me on the lips lingering as if absorbing more than my taste. "I'll miss you though."

I grab her, wrapping my arms around her head in fun, and kiss the top of her head. I say, "I'll miss you so much, too. Maybe we can have that real first date when I get back?"

"I would love that." She moves to get out of the car, but stops to turn back and asks, "Am I a slut if I give it up on the first date?"

I laugh so hard I hit my head on the back of the driver's seat. "Oh, how I've corrupted my sweet girl." I get up walking around the car and take her in a playful headlock while kissing the top of her sweet head again and laugh.

By the end of the first inning, Jacob and Leah arrive. Brown Eyes jumps up from the conversation she's having with my mother and greets them with hugs. Jacob squeezes her tightly lifting her off the ground, which I have learned is standard for him. But, in my mind, his hug would seem more innocent and friend appropriate if his hands were lower on her sides. I stare at them as they grace the top of her ribs too close to her boobies for my comfort, but I hold back. She turns back and pulls me by the hand to stand behind her. She introduces me to Leah, who is apparently very excited to be here, and turn to shake Jacob's hand. "Jacob, glad you could make it out today." I keep my tone steady, unwavering.

"Yeah, man, thanks for inviting us. This is so cool." He nudges Bella Brown Eyes and says, "Living the high life now, Bells, eh?" She just laughs, but her smile is genuine and contagious. I enjoy her happiness and Jacob makes her happy, fortunately, only as her friend. I also remember how she said he took care of her a few years back and remind myself that I should feel thankful she has him as her friend.

"Uh, Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looks at Leah who nods her head, encouraging him.

Brown Eyes looks at me and I take the hint. "Leah, let me introduce you to everyone." I look over my shoulder at the two of them hovering near the door and then I see _her_.

**BPOV:**

"_No_, Mom not now," I plead. I look over my shoulder and see Edward's family and my friends watching the game. Edward is by my side before I have a chance to halt him. I don't want to ruin his day. Today's important in so many ways for us.

She pushes my hair off my face and tucks it behind my ear as if she does that all the time. She smiles and says, "Sweetie, you didn't call or come by. I went to Port Angeles to see the old place and ran into Jacob."

"I'm sorry," he says, weakly. As if in flight mode, he adds, "Maybe it's time to have some closure. I'm gonna watch the game over here."

I give him my best 'eat shit bitch-face' then turn back to my mom. "Not here. Edward's family is here…"

"Oh, I'd like to meet the future in-laws…"

"Mom, that's impossible…"

"Of course, it isn't, right, Eddie? You two are serious. The families should meet," she says, directing her attention towards Edward and challenging him to refuse her.

"Hi, I'm Esme, Edward's mother." Esme has come to the doorway with her hand held out between Edward and me.

"I'm Renee, Bella's mother," she says, staking claim. "It's so nice to meet you." She's using a sickly sweet tone with Esme as she happily takes the offered hand as an invitation into the private suite.

"I wasn't aware you were joining us," Esme says, looking between me and Edward. She walks her over to Carlisle and they start a conversation.

Jacob rushes to my side, but I angrily turn on him and spew, "What the fuck, Jacob?"

"Really, she just kind of talked me into it. I'm sorry. She acted so sad and…"

"_Acted_ is the right word to use," I spit, bitterly.

Edward's hand goes to my back rubbing lightly up and down in comfort. "Are you alright, Isabella?"

I let my shoulders droop looking back at Esme and Renee laughing together and mumble, "Yeah. Sure."

"We don't have to stay, you know?" Edward offers me an out of this burdensome ordeal.

His sweet expression of concern breaks my heart. "But we should. I need to deal with this. I just didn't expect to do it at a baseball game," I say, rubbing my hand on his chest.

"Let me know what I can do?"

"I think…I just probably need to talk to her, but can I just wait a few minutes before this all goes down?"

"Don't feel rushed by me." He kisses my forehead allowing his lips to linger. "I'm going to watch the game. Let me know if you need me."

Emmett barrels in with Rosalie announcing, "We finally made it. The little missus puked the whole way." Rosalie whacks him on the arm. He cringes and asks dumbfounded, "What, baby?"

Edward smiles at me then turns to shake hands with Emmett. He leans in taking Rosalie's hand in his and says, "I'm glad you two could make it."

Seeing him talk with them makes me realize how comfortable I've become in my relationship. Edward acts different towards them, heck, he acts different towards everyone. Everything he does is to show me how much he loves me, to comfort me. I hope I do the same for him.

After five more innings, we've finished our lunch and I've had a few glasses of wine. My mom saunters over and sits down next to me, resting her hand on my leg. "Sweetie," she whispers, "this is a good thing you've got going here. Give me the scoop. How are you going to secure…"

"Stop! Don't do this. Please, don't do this. Why didn't I see how messed up you were when I was little? I used look up to you. All those men," I sigh, "you used all those men or…they used you. I don't even know anymore."

"Baby, we can do this together…"

"What we? And, do _what_ together?"

She leans closer, lowering her voice further, and says, "They are prime for the picking. You've done a great job. They totally trust you. All we…"

"They trust me because they can. I'm not pulling a scam on them. Speaking of scams, why is your last name Smith?" I'm so disgusted by this conversation, but I need some answers and I need them now. I've put this off for too long.

She looks down at her hands and we both watch her fingers knot together. That's something I recognize as a habit I have that I will swiftly be breaking. I want nothing shared between us. Everything she represents is full of lies and cons. The pretty mother I grew up thinking is wonderful in every way was just the figment of a child's imagination. I made her into what I wanted her to be, not what she was in reality. I miss that childlike quality now as I watch her struggle to find the words as she debates whether to tell me the truth or not.

"I was married for a short period of time. I'll just say that it didn't work out and it's best if he can't easily find me. He's a dangerous person and I fear for my life most days." She looks me in the eyes and attempts guilt., "I was hoping I could stay with you; just for a few days, maybe a week or so. I'm low on money…"

"I don't have a place for you to stay. I'm living in a hotel room that I share with Jessica that the studio is paying for. We only have it until Saturday anyway."

"What about Edw…"

"NO."

"Honey, that was so rude to interrupt me like that."

I look at her and say, "Edward and I don't share finances and I barely make enough to provide for myself. So, I'm sorry. You're going to have to find somewhere else to live or a job. I don't know, just somewhere else." I stand feeling confident in my stance. I told her 'no' and feel good about that decision. She's made it more than apparent what's she after and I just can't even fathom going down that road with her.

I walk over and sit next to Alice, who's more than happy to gab about the game and LA gossip, taking my mind off of my mother. We continue drinking and I'm finally relaxing enough to enjoy myself and the company in the room. I notice Edward going into the private restroom in the suite. I lean over winking to Alice and tell her, "I'll be back."

As soon as the door opens, I push him back into the bathroom. "Whatcha' doin', Brown Eyes?"

"I'm feeling…frisky," I say, running my hands up and down his torso.

"Frisky, huh?" he asks, raising his eyebrow. "I, uh, don't think…_oh…yeah,_ babe, right there…" My hand lands on the bulge that's becoming a permanent fixture when I'm around giving me an instant confidence boost. He suddenly grabs my wrists as his voice turns stern and dark and he says, "Not here though, my love."

"Um, I don't know what's come over me lately…sorry," I start justifying, a little embarrassed.

He cuts me off to correct my wrong assumption. "Not because I don't want to, but I don't have anything else to wear and I have to make an appearance after the game, and our families are just outside this door…" he tilts his head giving me _The Rainmaker_ and says, "I, uh, need to look presentable and I won't be able to do anything less than a completely selfish act to you in here."

I feel the wetness in my panties while gazing up at him and listening to his words. "I can live with that," I whisper wholly turned on.

A breathy chuckle escapes him as his eyes squint and smile at me. He takes me by the shoulders bringing me into a kiss. My body relinquishes itself entirely into this kiss. He pulls back and says, "I love your willingness, Miss Swan, but not here."

I look down dropping my head to his chest. As he rubs my back, I nod in agreement. He unlocks the door. As the door opens, I start walking out, but he grabs me by the elbow and says in a threatening tone, "I'm going to have you screaming my name tonight, Bella." He rubs my sex over my jeans and says "I won't be making love to you." I feel the moisture heavily pooling between my legs. His hand goes to my breast as he pushes me against the doorframe. My mouth goes dry as he leans in and I feel his hot breath against my ear. I close my eyes as he whispers, "I want you to spend the rest of this game thinking about the five ways I'm going to fuck you tonight."

I gulp, but before I can open my eyes all traces of him are gone except for the soaked undies I have as a blatant reminder. I take a deep breath while rolling around the door frame into the main suite, already feeling relaxed yet anxious for later tonight.

I instantly lock eyes with Renee, who is holding a glass of wine in the air, toasting, she says, "I knew you were smart enough to hold onto this one." The entire room looks at me as she continues, "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to take things into my own hands." She looks at Edward eyeing him up and settles on his crotch. "Maybe, I _was_ hoping to take things into my own hands." She throws her head back cackling like the drunk she is now.

Everyone is standing from their seats and staring at me. I feel the heat of their eyes boring into me. I start hyperventilating looking at the sympathetic expressions of Carlisle and Esme. My eyes move to their left seeing Alice who has tears in her eyes while Jasper looks quickly down at Alice. Rosalie and Emmett look confused and move their eyes to Renee. Leah sits down, unsure what to do. Then I see Jacob and Edward standing next to each other, by chance I'm guessing. I meet Jacob's eyes and he's pissed. The anger swells in his body language as well as in his face. But, it's Edward who matters to me most. Yes, it's humiliating on so many monumental levels. Edward's eyes reveal more to me than anyone else's. I see everything I need to know in that moment, his support. It's as if he's willing me to be strong in that second. He knows I need to handle this on my own and while looking into his eyes I realize I do too.

I stomp my foot down while fisting my hands in the air like a petulant child and announce, "I can handle things just fine on my own just like I have my entire life. I'm not the same girl you abandoned. I'm a woman now. But, let me tell you, MOTHER, there are worse things that I could have been than a twenty-three year old virgin. Yet, that seems to be all that's important to you. Well, that and money."

Rosalie snickers uncomfortably under her hand and I see Emmett smile kindly at me.

Edward takes a step forward in shock raking his hand through his hair. Obviously, he wasn't expecting it to go this way. I look away from him. "It's more than apparent that Edward and I are together and I'm fine with his family and my friends knowing that, that…well he's the one that made me feel loved enough to…_ugh!_ We've had sex, okay."

As soon as I say this Edward is by my side with his back to the group shaking his head as he says, "You don't have to do this, Isabella…"

"I'm not ashamed of my actions. What we have is real. I am not going to apologize for waiting as long as I did or for us being together." His eyes soften and he kisses me on the nose. I look to Esme and say, "But, I am sorry you have to witness this fiasco…"

She raises her hands, waving them in the air in front of her, and says, "No, no. Don't worry." She looks at Carlisle who is attempting to hold back a smile. She says, "You know we love you. You don't have to apologize for anything regarding your sex…"

"Mom, please!" Edward cuts in then turns back to me taking me by the arms and demands, "The rest of the world doesn't matter, Beautiful. Don't give her anymore of yourself. She doesn't deserve to know who you are or who you've become."

"Are you in a Cullen cult here, Bella? These people don't care about you, not like I do, honey. You're my daughter and always will be, sweetie," Renee states angrily.

Jacob steps behind her and says, "You're not her mother. You're just the woman who gave birth to her."

She turns on him enraged and asks, "Still bitter, Jacob? Holding out that one last hope of winning her heart?"

Jasper takes Renee by the arm leading her to the door and says, "I think you've worn out your welcome."

"So, Alice has worked her voodoo magic on you too? Watch your back around that one. She may be little, but she's conniving and selfish. She's the reason my daughter and I don't have a…"

"STOP IT! Alice did what I should've had the strength to do years ago. She threw out the trash," I yell out while pointing at her. "You did this to us. When you slept with James, you made the decision to lose me. I will always love you in some small way, but I can't have you in my life. You're toxic to me and to my family," I say looking around the room.

Carlisle has moved next to Jasper in support of his efforts. Edward rubs my shoulder as I calmly say, "I don't want to see you again. I have a family who loves me." I catch Rosalie's eyes and she smiles so sweetly, touched by my statement, and it's then that I realize that I even mean her. I nod yes to her. She leans back against Emmett, smiling.

Jasper has released her arm and I step closer to her. I look my mom in the eyes feeling good about my decision. I take her into a hug and kiss her on the cheek, then whisper, "Goodbye, Renee." I turn and leave the room. I make it around to the half wall overlooking the outfield when I hear a woman's voice calling behind me.

I turn around and see Esme elegantly striding towards me, looking composed as always. I look down knowing I must look a mess after my outburst.

"Bella." She approaches, immediately rubbing the sides of my arms. She tilts her head and her chin moves up in worry. "How are you, dear?"

I move into her dropping my head onto her shoulder and we embrace each other. For a small woman her hugs are bear-like and comforting. I lift back up and with my mouth forming a small smile I answer, "I think I'm finally okay with…this whole situation. I don't need bad people in my life, even if they are my family."

We lean against the small wall looking down at the baseball game being played on the field below us.

"Esme?"

"Yes."

"You're a great role model. I hope I can live up to your standards one day." I don't look at her while I say this.

"You already have, Bella." She turns to look at me, forearms still resting on the wall and says, "Edward has been unhappy for a long time. His family couldn't change that. He had to do it. He was struggling, but when he found you, it became clear what that change needed to be. He needed light, sunshine, and love in his heart." She places her hand on top of mine and says "I've just never met someone who embodies their name so fully. You are very beautiful and your heart so pure. Bella, you have stolen my son's heart and you feel such a part of our family already. I just couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect partner for my son." She pulls me into another hug and says, "We love you and if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call us first."

"I love all of you so much it's overwhelming…"

"We tend to do that to people." She leans back to add, "Overwhelming others, it's actually a running joke amongst us. We're just different somehow. Maybe your mom was right. Maybe we're a cult, or clan, or something." She laughs as she turns, leaving me standing there.

I turn back to the game just as Jacob joins me. "You know I don't like a lot of attention…"

"I think it's a little too late for that, Bells, don't you?"

"I suppose." I look into the eyes that I've known since I was a child and find the same familial love I've always known. "I'm sorry about that in there…"

"Don't! You're not going to apologize for her behavior. Damn it, for her anymore. She's her own person and can take responsibility for her own actions," he argues.

"Just what she said, it was so hurtful and poor Leah probably doesn't know what to think."

"She's cool. She knows she has my heart." He leans his back against the wall and crosses his arms. "Edward's pretty cool. I can see how happy he makes you. Even with that Renee drama, I see the connection you two share, maybe even more because of the drama. I'm glad you have someone there for you. Where do you think it's going to lead?"

I gulp knowing I usually try not to think of where it's going to lead. "I don't know. I feel pretty solid with him, but his life, my life, they're complicated."

"Only as complicated as you make it." He turns facing me abruptly and says, "I've got to get going. Sorry about bringing the drama, but I thought it safer than letting her mouth loose to the press."

He leans in hugging me and swinging my feet out from under me. "I'm going to miss you, Jacob."

"You know how to find me."

"Maybe you and Leah can come visit us in LA sometime this year?"

"Yeah, maybe." He sets my feet back on the ground and leans in kissing my cheek while cradling my head into his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Friends and family can say that to each other and know the meaning behind it."

"Yes, that's true. I love you too, Bella girl." He ruffles my hair like I always do to Edward and he leaves.

I watch the game for a little longer and think about all that has changed in my life this afternoon. I feel like I'm leaving home for the first time with all the love talk and deep thoughts. I laugh to myself. The funny thing is, is that I actually am going home. I look over at the suite and see Edward leaning against the door waving me over with _The Rainmaker_ in full effect. I run to him, running home.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Actorward is giving you The Rainmaker to say thanks for the reviews, alerts, and love. We both appreciate them and you for your support.**_

_**My beta's totally ROCK! They are great authors and fun to twitter with too:**_

_**Cilla1970 has a great new story called 'For Your Amusement' that is fun and well written. I can't wait to read more. She has 3 chapters up and I'm dying for more.**_

_**Marvar story 'Yeah,You' is my teenage fantasy come to life. It's sweet and clever. I absolutely love her characters! E & B are fantastic, but Jasper is also so awesome in this story.**_

_**Please follow me on Twitter: Suzie55. I love meeting new peeps on there.**_

_**The RofH Twilighted thread has teasers, blinkies, and fun posts – check it out and say hi.**_

_**Thank you for reading my story.**_

_***mwah*mwah*mwah***_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Suzie55**_


End file.
